Daddy's Little Girl
by peacelovin
Summary: House has a kid? WHAT? Cursing. One-shot. Cuddy/Lucas. Yep. OC and AU. R&R plz! Only my second fanfic of all time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first House M.D. fanfiction. My second over all. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I try to fix them all. Anyway, read and review please! I love feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. I only want to own Chase;)**

Hannah's POV

I had a mission. My mission? Well, I live with my mom and not my dad. All I know about my dad is that his is a doctor in New Jersey and I look like a girl version of him. Also, my mom tells my have a personality like him. So, I want to find my dad. And I think I might have found him.

When I told my mom that I wanted to find him, she was set on my _not_ going through with my plan. Naturally, like every rebellious teenager, I went behind her back. And before you say that I'm a bad daughter, I don't care. I already have a record so why not keep that rep up? In juvie I had a cellmate name Trina Debro. She was caught driving around in a Camero that she stole. She was an adrenaline junkie so she was on a joy ride. I, on the other hand, assualted my English teacher. Eh, he got me mad. I got out on bail a week after being put in juvie because my mom had to get the money first. We aren't well off and I guess my dad doesn't know I exsist so he couldn't possibly send child support.

But, anyway.

In that week, me and Trina got close. We shared everything with each other. We, also, had each other's backs, which is good to have in juvie. We were practically conjoined at the hip. When I got out, I visited her every week. She didn't get out because her mom and dad believed that this would give her a lesson and it would make her not steal things again. Yeah, like _that's _going to happen.

When I told her that I'm trying to find my dad she gave me a name. The name was Lucas Douglas. She told me that he could find anybody. I took the name and asked for a phone number but she didn't have on. I told her I probably won't be there next week but she didn't mind. She just wanted me to find my daddy.

Once I got home, I told my mom that I was going to the library. She told me to be back by dinner.

When I got to the library, I went to a computer and got on . I typed in LUCAS DOUGLAS and got around 20 names. I printed out the list and went home.

"That was fast." my mom observed when I got home.

"Yeah. I just had to print something off for Trina." I lied smoothly. I've always had that skill. It came in handy a lot. I took the list and the home phone to my room, shutting and locking the door. I called all 20 names, but only one knew Trina. I set up a meeting with him at a coffee house in Princeton, that's where I live, the next day.

I got to the coffeehouse about 30 minutes before the time we were supposed to meet. I got a french vanilla cappuccino and people watched. It was something that I liked to do. I made up stories as to why they had on the expression they were wearing. Some got really ridiculous.

A guy with short brown hair and some facial hair that wasn't like a lumberjacks sat down across from me. He wore a plaid long sleeve shirt and jeans. I eyed him warily. Sensing my eyes, he looked at me. His eyes were a light blue.

"You Lucas?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm guessing your Hannah?" He replied in the same brusque tone as I used.

"Yep. I'm not going to beat around the bush here and get right down to business. I want to find my dad and meet him. Trina told me that you were the guy to call. Don't know a lot but I can give you some." He gave a nod.

"Lay it on me." I smiled.

"Okay. All I know is that he is a doctor is New Jersey, guy version of me and the same personality. That better be enough cause I doing this behind my mom's back." He gave a light chuckle. He looked at me some more, assessing my features. After a few minutes of this, his eyes widen with shock I'm guessing.

"I. Cannot. Believe. It." He said in a shocked voice.

"What? What can't you believe?" I asked in an eager voice.

"I think I know who your dad is. Come on." He said getting up. I got up, following him.

"You really know, just by looking at me. You must have some sort of Google Image Search in your head to come up with one result in 60 seconds." I said that with sarcasm, as usual.

"Yep your definately his daughter." He said with a chuckle.

This hospital, or wherever we were going, must have been far away because it was taking us awhile. Lucas was also practically running. I have exercise induced asthma too, so it wasn't helping my breathing. Suddenly, I was getting lines of blurred vision on the side and upper parts of my vision. My throat and back of my mouth was tight and I had a piericing headache that was centered on the front on my head. All of those usually meant I was about to up-chuck.

Before I could tell Lucas to slow down and that I was going to throw up, we were infront of Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Guess I was right about the doctor part.

We walked through the doors and Lucas went straight towards a woman with brown hair and a form-fitting suit. When he got to her, he said hi and kissed her. Oh Joy. He has a girlfriend.

"Let's keep PG for the kiddies." I said walking up behind them. The woman looked down and me with a confused face.

"Who is this, Lucas?"

"I bet you can guess. Just look at her for a minute and tell me who she looks a lot alike." He said with a smile. She did this too. Not even a minute past before her eyes widen.

"Why are everybody's eyes widen when they look at me for more than a few seconds?" I asked irritated. I just want to know who my dad. I still had all those unpleasant feelings but now that we have stopped moving, my sternum feels like its on fire. When I breathed out, I heard some wheezing. Oh God. I think I'm having an asthma attack.

"Oh. My. God. She can't be. He doesn't have any kids!" she exclaimed, completely ignoring my question.

"Uh guys..." I said quietly. It hurt to talk. But they kept on talking about how it was impossible for me to be his daughter. I searched my purse for my inhaler but came up empty. Damn it all to Hell. I just started walking to any elevator to get upstairs to where I know helpful doctors would be.

"Hannah! Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" I replied snarkily. He sidled up next to me and so did the woman. It still hurt to talk. How are they not noticing my wheezing? The woman, I'm guessing, has got to be some kind of nurse so she should notice my symptomsof an asthma attack!

"I have got to see this." The woman said. "By the way, I'm Cuddy."

"Hey. I'm Hannah." I said. "What kind of name is Cuddy?"

"Actually, it's my last name. My first name is..."

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. I'm not here for the pleasantries. I just here for my dad." I didn't want to be rude. But, I just wanted to find him and then a bathroom to puke in and a doctor to treat my asthma attack that I think I'm having. I coughed. Another symptom.

Once we got into the elevator, I felt it. The contents of my stomach were a' comin'. I knelt down in the corner and made a disgusting noise.

"Hannah?" Lucas said in a worried voice. I felt a hand on my back and a hand holding my long brownish-blonde hair out of my face. I didn't have much in my stomach so I don't know what was coming up, but it was coming up fast. After about three heaves it stopped. Some was even coming out my nose. Gross. Moments after that, my throat closed up and I couldn't breathe. I just couldn't breathe. My lungs were so inflammed and hurt a lot. It felt like they closed up. Not being able to get oxygen, I collapsed with darkness enveleping my eyesight. But before I went unconcious, I got a tremendous dull ache on the side on my skull. I must have hit my head when I went down. The last thing I heard was the ding that always goes off before the doors open.

I woke up a few moments later. I must not faint for long. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to vomit all over Cuddy. I stood up and walked out of the elevator with Cuddy supporting me and Lucas at my side. We only made it half way down the hall before it happened again. It was yellow too. Ack. Why was this happening! "HOUSE!" Cuddy cried out.

Four guys and a girl came out a door a little ways down the all these peoples' name House? That's odd. All had on a white coats and nice pants. But one was different. This one had a cane and trainers on. Also the person was wearing jeans. Why was a non-doctor coming toward me?

"I need a bed out here!" some unfamiliar voice rang out. I heard the wheels com toward me and stop. I was suddenly lifted onto a stretcher. Well, this is a first.

"Who is she?" one of the guys asked in a Aussie accent. Hmm.. my favorite.

"Her name's Hannah." Lucas said.

"When did she start vomitting?" asked a woman.

"In the elevator. She just knelt down and..."

"Do you know her?" Lucas paused.

"She's a friend of a friend."

"Does she have any other symptoms?"

"Not that I know of." After that I stopped listening. I just wanted to rest. I got into a room and got into the bed. Only after a few seconds, I vomitted again. This time with everyone around me. This is embarrassing. I did this three more times. After the sixth time, I felt great. Everything was gone. I don't know why, but everything was gone. Now, all I need is a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I think that's the last one." I said in a raspy voice. "Can I get some H2O please and thank-you."

"Yeah. But, do you know why you just vomitted and what did you feel like before the vomitting?" asked the guy with the Aussie accent.

"I don't know why. But before I was expericening some of my asthma thanks to Lucas and I had some slight blurriness on the right side and upper region of my vision, tightness in the back of my mouth and upper throat. Also had a throbbing headache." I said the last sentence in an English accent. I wanted to have some fun in this.

"That was very... detailed." said the Aussie guy in a bewildered voice.

"Yeah. I know. My daddy raised me well." I said that last part with a cheeky smile and cocked my head.

"You don't have a dad." Lucas pointed out.

"Aww.. Now you just spoiled all the fun."

"Yep. She's definately his daughter." said Cuddy.

"Why do you two keep saying that? Show me my dad so I can meet him and get outta of here. I need to be home before dinner or else my mom will, flip. Out." I said honestly.

"We need to call your mom." said Aussie guy.

"No. She can't know I'm here. She thinks I'm visiting my friend at juvie. Not finding my dad at a hospital."

"You have a friend in juvie?" Aussie guy asked.

"Yeah. She was my cell mate. We tight." I said 'we tight' in my best ghetto accent.

"She is..."

"If you say 'She is definately his daughter' one more time, I'm going to sucker punch ya in the gut." I threatened. It was seriously getting annoying. "Since you know who my dad is, get him in here." I gave them my best death glare. They visiably jumped and backed away slightly.

"I think she is feeling better." said a new guy that I haven't heard from before. I turned my head toward him.

"No shit, Sherlock. Or should I say Watson." I said with a smirk.

"I'm calling your mom." said the new guy. I rolled my eyes.

"If I get grounded, I'm blaming all of you." Everybody walked out of the room. Except for the guy with the cane. "I guess your Sherlock." I said cocking my eyebrow.

"What's your last name?"

"Shelling." His eyes seemed alarmed and his eyebrows raised.

"Your mom wouldn't happen to be Mary Shelling, would she?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Why?" I asked sitting up a little more. I was intriuged. How did he know my mom?

"Just wondering." I narrowed my eyes, not buying it.

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Really, really." He said getting up to walk out the door.

"Ooo... Nice Shrek reference! Having you been brushing up on your kids' movies?" Sherlock stopped mid-step. He just stared at me. I looked at him expectingly. He looked me up and down and then walked out of the room.

Lucas came into the room. "What's your last name?"

"Shelling. My mom's Mary Shelling. Phone number is 555-9394"

"Kay. Thanks." Then he backed out.

I went to sleep because I felt tired. I didn't sleep for very long though.

When I woke up, I heard a beeping noise. That must be the heart monitor. I shifted my weight around to get in a more comfortable position. I opened my eyes to see a guy. This guy had on a white doctor's coat and a tie. He must be a doctor. Specifically, my doctor. Also he had a receeding dark brown hair line and a big nose. He was taking my vitals, I guessed.

"Did you guys call my mom yet?" I asked. Hoping they didn't.

"Hello. Yes we did, but she didn't answer."

"Thank the Lord." I said. I did not want her coming here and going ape shit on me.

"Why do you say that?" This guy is so nosey.

"My mum thought I was going to see my friend in juvie, but actually I was coming here to see my dad." I raised my eyebrows at him. "She did not want me to see my dad. Ever."

"Your friend is in juvie?" Out of that, my friend is in juvie? I would think that it would have some pychologically stuff about my dad not being around. Maybe he's not that intelligent.

"Yep. We were cell mates. I was only there for a week because my mom got me out on bail. But in that week..." I shook my head." We became best of friends. And the only reason why she's there is because her mom and dad thought it would be a nice lesson teacher. So, yeah. We tight." I said the last part in my best ghetto accent. "Didn't I already explain this? Were you not here, mentally or physically?" He smirked and went out the door.

I already felt lonely. I wanted to talk to somebody so I took the pads off my chest making the heart monitor go berzerk. A few minutes later, Aussie came running in the door with New Guy in tow. They slowed once they realized I was fine. They looked at me like I did something wrong.

"Sorry. Can you get Cuddy?" They shook their heads at me and walked away. "Hey! Is that a yes or a no?" I yelled out. I got no response. Sighing, I got out of bed. I hot wired the heart monitor so I could move about with the doctors coming. I opened the door and walked out to the reception desk asking where Cuddy's office was. The nice lady gave me directions.

Once I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" came a voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I walked in with my heart monitor in tow. I purposfully walked and sat in the nice plush chair.

"How did you...?" She said pointing.

"Hot wired." I said spinning the monitor around. "Since you seem to know who my father is... take me to him. That's the only reason why I'm here."

"Uh... Okay." Her dark brown eyes confused. "I still don't know how you hot wired that."

"Practice. Years of practice." I've actually only hot wired a car once. I just said that to.. I really don't know. That was a complusive lie. I followed her to the elevator that I just came from. We rode to my floor. I hope she isn't just leading my to my room and trying to be sneaky. It's not going to work. "You aren't just taking me to my room trying to be sneaky are you?"

She laughed. "No. I'm taking you to your dad." She came to a glass door with the name _Dr. Gregory House M.D._ on it. Ha ha, if I went by my dad's name, I would be Hannah House. I laughed audiable.

"What?"

"If I went by my dad's name I would be Hannah House. That's a knee-slapper." I thought for a minute. "Hey... isn't he my doctor." I looked at Cuddy. She nodded. "Well then I've already met him." I walked toward my room. I got into my room and looked through my bag of wonders for some clothes. I found some and went into the bathroom. I changed clothes and took the heart pads off. The thing spiked and I turned it off.

When I got out of the bathroom, I put the heart monitor back in place and taped the chords back together and tried to walk out of the room. But before I could there was somebody in the way. Oh God.

House POV

"HOUSE!" screamed somebody out in the hall. They seemed in distress too. Ooo, a damsel in distress, my favorite.

I limped out there as fast as I could. When I got out there I saw Cuddy and Lucas(don't even get me started on them) carrying a teenage girl. She seemed to be pasted out. There was vomit on the floor. I am not cleaning that up.

"I need a bed out here!" I called out. I heard the door to the conference room open and shut. Four sets of footsteps came out. My team: Chase(the Aussie), Foreman(the arrogent black guy), 13 (the lesbian with Huntingson's disease), and Taub(former plastic surgeon). I stood frozen because she had a bump in her nose. There is only one person that I know who has that same bump. But it can't be... she didn't have any kids. The girl looks nothing like her except for the bump.

My team had a bed and lifted her onto it and pushed her to a nearby room.

"She's not breathing." Chase said. I followed. I wanted to see this one from start to finish. "Pulse is a little fast."

"She puked and then she collapsed. She hit her head when she went down too." Lucas said. I really don't like him. "I think she has asthma too."

"We are going to get her into a room first." Cuddy said. They all ran pushing the bed all the while. Once they got into the room, Chase checked her throat.

"Her throat's constricted. Totally closed up." Chase said. He put some meds into the IV drop. I just kept staring at her. She looked nothing like Mary. She didn't have the long black hair or carmel skin. She had slightly tan skin with brownish-blonde hair. She had an angled chin that looked all to familiar. No. Way. This isn't happening. She can be! I had to sort things out.

I was spaced out until a dangerously low and angry female voice ring out through the room.

"If you say 'She is definately his daughter' one more time, I'm going to sucker punch ya in the guy. Since you know who my dad is, get him in here." I saw Cuddy, Lucas, and Chase visibly jump back a little from the force of her glare. If her mom is who I think it is, she got her anger.

"I think she is feeling better." Foreman said. The girl turned her head toward him. Oo, he's about to get chewed out.

"No shit, Sherlock. Or should I say Watson." She said with a smirk. Nice comeback. I wonder where she got that from. If she's fifteen then the last person Mary was with was me... Oh God. She's mine. That explains her sarcasism and witty retorts. She got then from me. She kinda looks like me too...

"I'm calling your mom." said Foreman. Aw, no great comeback for him. So he goes the nark route. Interesting.

"If I get grounded, I'm blaming all of you." She said. Everybody walked out of the room. I never said a word during this because I wanted to see her interact with other people. To get a feel of her personality, and to figure out who her mom was. "I guess your Sherlock." She said cocking her eyebrow.

"What's your last name?" I doing this short sweet and to the point.

"Shelling." My eyes widen involuntarily. I shoud have known. I did actually but I didn't believe my remarkable deducting skills.

"Your mom wouldn't happen to be Mary Shelling, would she?" I just wanted to hear it from her.

"Yeah.. why?" she asked eager yet wary. She sat up a little too.

"Just wondering." I lied. She clearly didn't buy it.

"Really?"

"Really, really." I stood up to walk out the door.

"Ooo... Nice Shrek reference! Having you been brushing up on your kids' movies?" I stoped mid limp. I just stared at her. I am going to have to get used to her sarcasm. I'm not used to having people deliver it back at me as I can to them. God help me. She kept looking at me expectingly. What is she expecting? I looked her up and down.

I walked out of the room and went into my office. I sat down and went to . I typed in _MARY SHELLING_. She has to be the girl's mom. I just know it. Maybe that's why she left... Can't think about that. One came up in the Princeton area. I printed the address off and walked to my bike. No one saw me leave the hospital. Thankfully.

Once I got to the apartment building I parked my bike and hopped off bike. Well, the best hop I can do with a bent outta shape leg. I rode the elevator up the three floors to her hall. I went to apartment 314. I knocked on the green wooden door.

"Coming!" yelled a frantic voice from inside. Sounds like her. I heard the deadbolt and knob twist moments later. The woman that opened the door was her. Her. Mary. I can't believe she has lived in Princeton for the past fifteen years and I didn't know. I should know these things. She looked the same. Same long black hair and vibrant green eyes. She had more laugh lines around her mouth though. At least she had a good time.

"Hello Mary." I said. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get my address?" she asked confused.

"I'm here to firgure out why you conveintatly never told me about our daughter. I found your address by giving your name to the tiny yellowpage fairies. They work tremendously."

"How did you find out about her? I didn't tell you for a reason."

"Well, she just so happened to pass out in my hospital elevator. Trippy how things work out." At the words 'pass out', Mary picked up her keys and purse and closed the door, walking towards the stairs.

"We're taking your bike. My car is in the shop." Mary said in a tone that meant no argument.

"Fine." I said like a bratty 5 year old.

"Same as always, I see." She murmured. I limped after her. My eyes wondered down yonder and I got to see that her ass still had the same firmness as fifteen years ago. _How can she not age in the past fifteen years? _I thought. "Let's go you crippled, lazy ass!" She yelled.

When I got down to the sidewalk, Mary was sitting there on the bike waiting. Sexy.

"Still waiting for me I see."

"I left you remember." My smirk fell into a frown. She just had to bring that up. "Just get on the fucking bike." she said defeatedly yet angrily.

"Yes Mommy." I said mockingly. I barely go situated before she sped off. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course. That's where I gave birth to her." she said this like it was common knowledge. _Not common enough._

"How did I now know this?" I asked myself.

"Because. I am a very good liar, as you know, and I knew where you would be." she must have heard me.

"How did _you_ know where _I'd _be?"

"Wilson."

"He knew?" I yelled, completely baffled.

"Yep. Since you didn't know this, I will bestow on you some wisdom: Everybody lies." I didn't say anything in reply. My own friend knew and didn't tell me. God, what has this world come to. Also, I lied. I didn't make that 'everbody lies' thing up. I got it from Mary. When she left, I started using the phrase on a daily basis. She really screwed me up.

We got to the hospital in 5 minutes. It took me 10. _Crazy woman._

Once we got there, Mary rushed into the hospital. She speed-walked to the elevators and hit the button an excessive amount of times. She shifted her weight from leg to leg. The elevator dinged and she went in. I followed.

"So... Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked to fill the silence. She turned head and gave me a look. Eyebrows furrowed and a frown. "What?" Her face relaxed and she shook her head, looking away. "I'm taking that as a no." I saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

The elevator dinged again and the doors opened. Mary walked out fast. She walked down the hall looking into rooms. She found it.

Hannah's POV

My mom came rushing through the doors and hugged me feircly. Crap. I thought I could beat her home. I guess not.

"Mom."

"Honey, what happened? Why are you here? I thought you were visting Trina. Were you coming here every Wednesday? If you were, you are _sooo _grounded." She said quickly not giving me a chance to answer.

"Mom. Mom. MOM!" I yelled to get her to stopped talking.

"What?"

"I have been going to vist Trina. This was a one time thing."

"Then why are you here?" she asked genuinly curious.

"Um..."

"No. You didn't. Hannah. I told you not to. He's a total ass. I didn't want you to meet him." She said sadly.

"I already met him and does that mean I'm a total ass?" I asked worried. I didn't want to be a total ass. I wanted to be on the verge of being a total ass. That was the fun part.

"No, honey. You are not a total ass."

"I hate to break the mother-daughter moment but..." Greg said. He looked to my mom. "I never knew that your eggo got preggo. Who's the baby daddy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually. I would." She gave him a look saying that he should know. I didn't know what was going on between them but it didn't seem like it was going to end well.

"Uh guys... Could you lay off the hate vibes and explain how never knew that he had a kid?" I asked my mom. I turned toward her cocking my head.

"Yes Mommy. Tell me how Daddy never knew about me and how you walked out on him 15 years ago." he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up Gregory." I said slightly shaking my head. His sneer slipped into a frown. I smirked in triumph.

"Hannah... I didn't tell you because I didn't want you exposed to his self-rightous assiness." She said giving a hate look to Greg.

"Making up new words still. Are you going to submit any to Webster?" Greg asked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Mom said sarcastically. I got a double dose of sarcasism. Yay for me. "Let's go Hannah." She said pulling me away.

"Aw.. taking Father from daughter so soon. I was hoping for some bonding. Also she is a patient. She was trying to run away."

"I feel fine." Mom was looking up at me giving me worried look. "I puked in the elevator and five times after. Also my asthma was in affect before. But I feel great. No need to worry." I turned to Greg. "If you want to know me better, stop by. Since you don't know where I live, try ." I said turning on my heel and going towards the stairs. I opened the door and rushed down the stairs, leaving my mom and Greg to talk or run after me. Which ever they wanted to do. I wonder how he got he cane?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! Yeah, I guess I'm going to go on with the story. I thought I was done... obivously not. **

**Thanks to all the people who read and favorited and in some cases an alert (I squeled like a little girl when I saw that XD) ! Usually only my friends read my stories so it was kinda a shocker. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own House M.D. **

Hannah's POV

It's been a week since the hospital visit. House came that weekend. I wanted to live with him for awhile because I haven't seen him and I wanted to get to know him. I begged my mom. I was, literally, on my knees begging her. She finally gave in after the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. I'm evil.

At my dad's, my bed is the couch. Which is awesome. It's pretty comfty too. I can easliy sneak into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. I am going to school as usual. High school is entertaining at times. But other times... oh my god. It is _**so**_ boring. My friend set me up with one of her friends. A guy named Jack. He was moderatly good looking with very pretty eyes and a quick wit. The wit is needed if you want to be friends or anything else with me.

A week after moving in my dad, I came storming through the door after school. Dad was on the couch watching TV. He looked up when I slammed the door.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Mother fucking arsehole. Snogging with that bitch-wipe in the fucking elevator. The fucking elevator! That whore knew I was dating him. But, ugh, that jackwagon just had to given in to her slutty ways." I said murmured.

"What was that?" he asked in a bewildered voice.

"Mhm?" I asked being pulled out of my revevrie.

"What did you say?"

"Oh. I said that my boyfriend cheated on me." I said angrily. Yeah. That's right. Jack cheated on me with Shannon Finnigan. Stupid slut.

"There were too many words that you said before the be as simple as 'he cheated on me'." he said.

"I said some cuss words and called some people some names. No biggy." I shrugged my shoulders. I was calmer than I thought I would be. I have a laissez-faire attitude.

"You don't seem all that mad. You should by steaming mad. Literally. Like steam coming out of your ears mad. Why aren't you?" he asked.

"It's not that he cheated specifically on _me._ It's the concept and who he cheated with." I said. This was so much different than talking with my mom. My mom would be have anger tears and be hugging me right now. Dad was asking and not getting all emotional. We have more in common than I thought. It was nice.

"Oh, I see. I don't like the concept either. Who did he cheat with?" I made a face. I snarled my lip and it twitched. I flicked my eyes to him. His left eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"Shannon Finnigan. The biggest flirt and slut in the whole moher fucking school. Did he have to stoop _that _low?" I said. Dad nodded. He wasn't even fazed by my language.

"He did stoop low didn't he? Well, he was going for the bottom of the tree rather than the top." He said. I knew what he was talking about. He liked metaphors. He looked at his watch. "Sorry kiddo but I gotta go go." That made me think of the song 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go.'

"Okay. Nice little chat we had. Cheerio." I said.

"There's some in the cabinet." He smiled. I returned it. I did a small chuckle. It was nice living with my dad but I wish my mom was here too. We could be one big happy family.

Yeah, right.

House POV

After I left Hannah in the condo, I walked, more like limped, to my motorcycle. I hopped on as best I could and drove to the hospital. At the hospital, I went straight to Wilson. Soemthing fishy was going on with him and it wasn't his tuna sandwhich that I put in his bottom drawer last week to see if he noticed. I walked right in.

There he was. Wilson. James Wilson. Director of Oncology. I sat down and stared at him trying to figure out what he knew. He knew something that I didn't. I wanted to know.

"Why are you staring at me?" he said. I looked up for a spilt second before looking back at his files.

"You know something." I sais vaguly.

"I know a lot of things. What makes this any different?"

"It's something that I don't."

"Oh." that meant I was right. He leaned down and opened up the bottom drawer. I smiled lightly. "Here's your tuna sandwhich back." He noticed. I noticed the air had a slight stench of tuna. Sucks for him.

"What is it that you know but I don't?"

"Why would I tell you? I need something against you."

"You have plenty against me. Tell me what you know." I demanded. I hated not knowing. Actually I already knew, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"No. You'll just do something stupid."

"Suppose I already have an idea on what it's about. Would you tell me then?"

"You really want to know don't you?"

"Of course I want to know! If it's about me, then I want to know!" I said as my paitence and temper were shortening.

"It does pertain to you, she told me not to tell you about it." he said giving hints and taking my patience and temper out for a nice long walk. They were fat that would stop halfway through. He better hurry up.

"Then tell me."

"No. She told me not to."

"Ugh. Does it have to do with my last paitent?" I said. Of course it does.

"No." Liar. I called him one too. "Fine you caught me. It is about your paitent. But you don't need to know!"

"Yes I do. I have to know all about my paitent. Like family history and I can't seem to find the dad's side..." I say. Wilson's facade is cracking. "I see I have stumbled upon something."

"I know who her dad is."

"Of course you do. Tell me."

"Promise me you won't do something stupid?"

"I promise." Ha. Total lie. He was so naive.

"Your her father."

"I know. I just wanted you to say it."

"So this was all for nothing?" He said angrily.

"No. It wasn't for nothing. It was for my entertainment and your education. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." I cock a eyebrow at him. He just sat there with his mouth agape. I have that effect on people. "Close your mouth before you catch a fly." His mouth flew shut.

"How.. how did you know?"

"She has a bump in her nose that only Mary has and I talked to Mary."

"You TALKED to her?"

"Yes. I also went to her house."

"What the hell House! You can't just do that! You could seriously mess someone up!"

"_Me _messing someone up? Well, I've got news for you. I only found out _last _week. And now Hannah is living with me."

"She is? What did Mary say?"

"I'm guessing after some serious manipulating and begging, Hannah convinced her mom to let her stay for awhile." I said offhandedly. "The real question is why didn't you tell me when she had her?" I practically yelled. Wilson jumped a little. Pansy.

"Because she told me not to!" he said in the same level as I did.

"Do you do everything that people tell you to do?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"No. But I knew the Mary didn't want the baby around you and destructive habits and also, because you were unstable at the time!" he said.

"Unstable? That's..." That made me think. Oh shit. I just solved my current case. I walked away to go tell Chase and Foreman that out patient has a rare form of a cancer. Great.

"House!" I heard Wilson call. I chose to ignore him. Speaking of ignoring, I have to talk to Mary. Hannah, Mary, and me need to talk. I know Mary doesn't like me living with Hannah. Hannah seems to enjoy living with me. I see that she hasn't gotton into the popcorn. Each day there's one less and one more cup is dirty. Midnight snack. Not uncommon. But it's so ridiculous that she doesn't hide it. I thought she would take extra measures to make sure that I wouldn't find out.

But, she doesn't seem to care about a lot of things. She goes with the flow, you could say. When she does care about something, then she cares with all that she has. All or nothing for her. I hope I fall in the all category.

**Author's Note:**

**So there you go! I hope you like it. It took awhile. I've had school and sports so I haven't had much time. Also my friend's grandpa just died of cancer so I'm helping her with that. **

**As always: Review please! I would really like some feedback on this. Puuurrrttyyy Pllleeaassee? Thanks in advance. **


End file.
